Inspired By: "She Ain't Heavy"
by pari106
Summary: Chapters with Alec, Logan, X5 453...and now Chapter Five: my going away gift to Sam Carr; his POV.
1. "I don't have to worry, 'cause she ain't...

Inspired By: "She Ain't Heavy"  
A collection of drabbles and shorts.  
  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html ; Disclaimer: DA   
is not mine; Rating (all): PG to PG-13  
  
Contents of this chapter:  
  
1) "I don't have to worry…" Drabble. Alec's POV. His thoughts at the beginning of   
the ep.  
2) "Full Circle" Drabble. Sam's , X5 453, POV.  
  
  
  
  
**** ****  
  
  
  
"I don't have to worry, 'cause she ain't heavy…"  
a drabble and a quarter (exactly 125 words) by pari106  
  
A/N: Did this turn out lame? I think I missed the mark of what I was trying to say with   
this one. I don't know. Let me know what you think.  
  
  
  
"If she's a witch, she'll float; if she's not, she'll drown. It's like, either way, she's   
guilty."  
  
That's all I say and then I leave. To stop Max from coming in today, and to stop myself   
from saying anything more. Anything I'd regret.  
  
The thing is, I know I don't have to worry about Max. She knows how to keep her head   
above the water. And the bullshit.  
  
The problem is…I worry anyhow. And it's hard staying afloat with this new conscience   
Max gave me, weighing me down.   
  
But if given the choice – between the man I am now, and the one who would have gone   
along with the crap Normal and Sketchy have been spouting, just to save his own ass…  
  
I'd rather sink.  
  
  
  
**** ****  
  
  
  
"Full Circle"  
a drabble (of exactly 100 words) by pari106  
  
Looks like I've come full circle.  
  
I was born into this world on 452's tail. Now I'm back. But this time for the sake of my family's lives, not   
my own. And this time I can't afford to come in second place.  
  
So do I feel guilty – hunting down my own "sister" for extermination? Hell no. The way I see it, "big sis"   
doesn't deserve loyalty from me. She never gave me any. And if this White guy is telling the truth – about   
his kid – then 452 deserves exactly what she's got: Me. On her tail.  
  
Just like old times. 


	2. 

"Independence Day"  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html ; Disclaimer: DA is not mine;   
Rating: PG; part of the "Inspired By: She Ain't Heavy" Collection; short, Logan's POV during the raid on   
Eyes Only.  
  
  
  
"Independence Day"  
by pari106  
  
Fireworks.  
  
That's what it looks like from where I'm standing. Just on the next rooftop, while White's men shoot the   
hell out of my penthouse, my base of operations…it looks like they're setting off fireworks.   
  
Well, at least I can say that Eyes Only went out with a bang.  
  
Only I'm not out yet.   
  
This isn't the end, just the end of an era; the end of an error. An error in judgement I've entertained for far   
too long. I've been careless. Reckless. Too dependent on, preoccupied with, Max to concentrate on my   
own work. So, in a way, I know I brought this all upon myself. And the knowing allows me to stand here,   
not with rage, but with cool calculation. Calculating my next move; how to rebuild what was lost tonight.  
  
It's not the kind of coldness I've felt, these last few weeks, because of the coldness Max has shown me.   
It's not the kind of coldness I felt when my legs were taken from me: a kind of emptiness that fills you; a   
kind of void. It's the type of coldness that fills the void in a person who's greatest passions have been   
taken from them. First Max, by Alec…and now Eyes Only, by White.   
  
It's the type of coldness usually accompanied by bitter amusement. So I don't rage.  
  
I just stand here. And almost smile…  
  
As the fireworks continue. 


	3. "Abominations"

Abominations  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html ; Disclaimer: DA   
is not mine; Rating: PG-13 for language; Code: short, Alec's POV; Spoilers: "Hello,   
Goodbye" to "She Ain't Heavy". Summary: Alec's reaction to the anti-transgenic   
sentiments suddenly floating around the news, and Jam Pony.  
  
**** ****  
  
  
Abominations  
by pari106  
  
Funny how this world works.   
  
OC told me once about this time Max saved Normal's ass… Saved his life. And now   
suddenly he's on a witch hunt against her. All because he suspects she might be   
transgenic, and transgenics are bad because the nightly news tells him so.   
  
In this world, Jerry Caldwell is a "righteous" man. Ames White is a "true patriot". And   
nobody cares that one's a xenophobe or that the other strangled his own fucking wife   
because his wacko cult buddies told him to. But whether they know it or not, I've   
suddenly gone from being a rock star and a Roman gladiator, to an "abomination"   
perpetrated by the scientific community… And all because I have a barcode on the back   
of my neck, and Jerry Caldwell and Ames White don't.  
  
It's fucked up how this world works, is what it is.  
  
I've listened to my "friends" talk about my kind like we're some sort of monsters to be   
feared. Or insects to be squashed.   
  
And I've told myself not to take it personally. After all, it's just Sketchy and Normal.   
They're just normal; human. Sometimes it's hard for normal humans not to hate the   
things they can't understand.  
  
So what's my excuse? For hating them all back?  
  
Sometimes it's hard not to hate back…even when you do understand.   
  
Because being understandable isn't the same as being right. Being justified isn't always   
the same as being just. And being transgenic isn't the same as being bad… Even if the   
nightly news says it is. 


	4. "I've Always Got Her Back"

I've Always Got Her Back  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html ; Disclaimer: DA is not mine;   
Rating: PG-13; part of the Inspired By: "She Ain't Heavy" collection. Code: short, Logan's POV, before   
finding out it was really Sam he'd been running into all day.   
  
  
  
I've Always Got Her Back  
by pari106  
  
"I've always got your back," I told her. I meant it.   
  
"Me, too," she said.   
  
Hmph. Yeah, right.  
  
Anyhow, at least one of us was telling the truth. More than I'd even realized. I've   
definitely got Max's back. In fact…that's all I have of her. All I ever see of her anymore   
is her back as she runs away. Today she wouldn't even acknowlege me when we were in   
the same room.  
  
So she was right. It is over.  
  
And I'm done chasing someone who doesn't want to be caught. I'd tell her so…  
  
But I've always got her back. 


	5. "No Harm Done"

"No Harm Done'  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com ; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html ; Disclaimer: DA   
is not mine; Rating: PG; part of the "Inspired By: She Ain't Heavy" collection; Code:   
Short, Sam Carr's POV.   
  
A/N: Thanks for those of you reviewing these things. This is a sort of my "going away"   
gift to Sam Carr – a character largely neglected in fanfic. It's probably a paltry offering.   
What do y'all think?   
  
  
  
No Harm Done  
by pari106  
  
  
  
I'm a doctor.  
  
And doctors do no harm. Except… I think that maybe I have.  
  
By helping Max.  
  
Maybe if I'd just let the CDC find what they wanted to find…things would have turned   
out differently. Maybe Eyes Only would have turned out differently. In his last hack,   
Eyes Only said he would be back; that we just wouldn't be seeing him for "a while". But   
I have no way of knowing that. Maybe the last hack was exactly that: the last.  
  
Maybe if I hadn't helped Max, Logan wouldn't be out there – God knows where – while   
his penthouse lies in shambles… And maybe I wouldn't be here, trying to explain to my   
wife and daughters why we have to pack our bags and leave town. NOW.  
  
The thing is, I know Max is a good person. No matter what those idiots on t.v. say about   
transgenics, she doesn't deserve what the CDC would have done with her.  
  
But Logan's a good person, too. And now I don't even know if he's alive. He doesn't   
deserve that either. And my family…they're good people. They don't deserve to have   
their lives turned upside down.   
  
Maybe if I hadn't listened to Logan, if I hadn't involved myself with Max, their lives   
wouldn't have to be.  
  
And the man in me wishes I had done just that – not listened to Logan, not gotten myself   
involved with Max. Because the man in me sees my wife's confusion, my daughters'   
tears… He sees the newscasts covering the hit on Logan's place, and he knows what   
they mean. Knows that my friend might very well be dead.   
  
But the doctor in me only knows one thing: that I couldn't have done anything   
differently. I couldn't have done anything that might have ended up harming Max.   
Because she was my patient, and I was her doctor. And doctors can do no harm. To their   
patients.  
  
I only wish that were the case with myself. With my family, and Logan.  
  
I only hope that by helping Max, I haven't damned us all. 


End file.
